Love to Remember
by Theloveofallpower
Summary: Jen and the others don't go back to Wes and don't save him. He didn't stop fighting until he took his last breath and he saved everyone. The time force team don't remember him, but Can Jen remember her lost love?
1. Chapter 1

"_I won't stop fighting until I've taken my last breath_" those words rang out in Jen's mind as Alex told her Wes didn't survive, but he saved the city. A tear feel down her face as she thought of how Wes gave his life so his friends could live. Now she had to go get him erased from her memory, she would never remember the man that gave his life for her, and none of the time force rangers would.

A half hour later the team that had traveled to the year 2000 had their memories erased and could no long remember anything.

The next morning Jen woke up in her apartment, she felt different. She thought know her Lucas Katie and Trip had finished there mission and brought Ransik to the place they should have in the first place. Jen walked into the bath room and tried to figure out what she felt like she forgot.

"Jen?" came Alex's voice from the other room

"Coming" Jen called as she walked out of the bath room and into the room that Alex was.

"How are you doing?"

"Good" Jen said as they kissed, Jen pulled back _why does this feel so wrong? _She asked herself

"Jen what's wrong?" Alex asked, he had been watching Jen and Wes and knew she had feelings before she came back and got her memory erased.

"No" She said looking into his eyes _why don't I get the feeling that I love him anymore _she thought.

Later on that day Jen remembered she had to go to Alex's mothers house she agreed to help her pack it up since she was moving to a retirement home. She walked up the front steps of the beautiful mansion, it was one of the few mansions that had been around for 1000 years and passed down in the family. Next Jen and Alex would be moving into it. As she rang the bell and the butler robot let her in and sat her in a chair Jen couldn't help but feel she had done it before.

"Oh honey" came the old lady's voice as she walked up a cane in hand "It's great to see you again" she told her and hugged Jen. Usually Jen wasn't a touchy person but she felt good about giving the lady a hug.

"It's good to see you too Miss. Drake"

Not too long after Jen was helping her pack away pictures that were up in the attic and around the house. One picture caught her eye, one that looked just like Alex.

"Mrs. Drake who is this?" she asked showing her the picture

"Oh Honey that's Wesley Collins, looks just like my little Alex huh?"

"Yes he does" Jen said feeling as if she knew him _the only reason I feel this way is because he looks like Alex _she told her self, but for some reason she couldn't fully believe it.

"He's got a story be hind him" Mrs. Drake continued

"Really could you tell me?"

"Well honey do you have time?"

"Yes of course I do" Jen told her as they sat down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen sat down on the couch next to Alex's mother

"Well Honey it was about 1000 years ago that Wesley lived" Mrs. Drake told her "He was a spoiled rich boy, but it never truly showed he always wanted to help those in need of help. It's said that Time force officers of this time went back to stop a Ransik and bring him back, although we don't know which ones they were"

Jen listened to every word Mrs. Drake told not missing a second

"But you see he fell in love with one of the girls and well… It couldn't work out" Mrs. Drake smiled "He changed her" that's all I know "He changed her from being a stiff by the book girl to someone who is fun to be with because Wesley always found ways to have a good time"

"Mrs. Drake what happed to him?"

"Well honey the group I told you that went down there he…he didn't want them to die and sent them back here were they got their memories erased…its sad really he gave his life for them to save are time and they can't even remember him"

"That is sad" Jen said she had no idea that she was the girl from the story and neither did Mr. Drake.

That night Jen lay in her bed as her mind drifted as she feel asleep she saw him the man in the picture and he was cooking, she was looking threw someone else's eyes right at him. HE wore a tight white shirt and a red apron he glanced over at her

"How did you survive in the year 3000 with out any cookies?" he asked holding out the word any.

The person that Jen saw threw then said "Not just cookies there isn't any junk food"

"Uh" the man said "Sounds like torcher" she felt her self and as he said torcher he grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and put them in his mouth and smiled at her then glanced back at the bowl then said "alright eggs please"

She felt herself reach forward to grab the eggs accidentally knocking them to the floor. Wes laughed and said "Oh Jen"

"Darn it" she felt her self say as she leaned down to pick up the eggs she sighed then looked up "Don't worry I'll run out and get more"

"Oh I'll come with you" Wes told her as he started to undo his apron

"No its ok" she said as she undid her apron "It'll just take a minute"

"Ok" he said as he turned back to the food

She looked at him "You just keep stirring" as she walked away Wes lifted the bowl into the air and stirred he then placed it back on the table and laughed to himself.

Jen sat up awake why did she just have that dream and why did he say Jen? Jen lay back down and placed her head down on the pillow _what is happening to me? _She wondered _why do I feel like I know this Wesley and why do I feel like I'm not in love with Alex anymore?_

Later on the next day Jen sat down in the time force cafeteria with Katie to eat lunch

"Katie?" Jen said

"Yeah"

"I don't think…I mean why I feel like Alex and I should…uh not get married"

"Jen its called cold feet don't worry the moment you say I do it will go away"

"Are you sure"

"Jen you and Alex are madly in love"

"Yeah I know"

"People would kill for the love you guys have"

"But Katie it feels…weird"

"What do you mean?"

"It feels wrong"

"Jen I really don't understand you and since when did you become so easy to talk to?"

"That's just it Katie I don't know I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Jen" Katie said then smiled "Are you pregnant?"

"What! No of course not" Jen told Katie

"You should get that check Jen"

"Why Alex and I didn't do anything" Jen told her

"Maybe you did remember you have been saying you can remember a lot over the past few days"

"Yeah maybe but"

"No buts Jen you should really check."

"Fine I will"

A hour later Jen sat in the doctor's office as he walked back in with the results

"Well Ms. Scotts you are pregnant"

"What!"

"That's what the results say and they are 99 right" he told her

"Yeah ok" Jen said as she frowned and walked out of the office mad at her self the doctor and the stupid test. She didn't know why but she decided she had to go fro a drive to clear her head she got into one of the hover cars and drove she kept driving she drove out of the city farther and father until she reached an old forgotten cemetery. Unknown to her why she came her she got out and looked around she slowly walked around and stopped in front of one grave stone it read

_Eric Mires _

_Head of Silver Guardians_

_Gave his life to save others_

_Rest in peace,_

_1976-2000_

Jen ran her fingers along the engraved words she felt like she had, but that had been one thousand years ago, she couldn't know him. Her mind flashed and soon she saw threw the girls eyes again like in her dream, a man with Black hair and a white shirt lay on the ground she slowly blotted his face wit ha wet rag. He awoke with a start and shoved her hands away as he got up "I don't need your help" he said angrily he then grabbed his arm and grunted in pain she looked at him

"Obtusely you do" she said to him "You would of drown in the river if I hadn't pulled you out"

The man started to get up "Well if you think I'm going to thank you your wrong" he turned to walk away.

She felt herself stand up and look angrily at his back "What's your problem!?" she demanded "We're not your enemies"

He stopped and slowly stopped and looked over his shoulder at her "You're not my friends either"

She started to walk over to him and pointed her finger at him the wet rag still in hand "That's your chose not ours" she followed him as he still walked away "Maybe if you'd lose that attitude you'd get to know us a little better" she stopped then looked at him as he sat on a big rock "But I doubt that'll happen" she said as she threw the rag at him and walked away.

Jen looked at the grave was the man she just saw Eric Myers and why had she seen him if that was him. _When I get back to the base I'll check on that._ Jen told her self as she moved to another grave this one was marked with the name Wesley Collins

_Wesley Collins_

_Beloved Friend_

_Beloved Son_

_Gave his life for others to live_

_1976-2000_

Jen remembered the story Mrs. Drake told her the story that he gave his life to save his friends and save the city.

"Wow you are truly a hero" she said to the stone "I wish I knew someone like you" anyone who would give their life for their friends really were heroes.

Jen got back in the car and drove back to the city as she approached she saw a empty spot of land inside was a small historical sign Jen stopped once again and walked to the sign it read

_This marks the spot were a group of time force ranges _

_When they stayed in the year 2000 along with Wesley Collins_

_The man that gave his life so they could live._

Jen looked at the sign and as she read she heard laughter echo in her mind. She stayed standing there for almost an hour until she decided to finally get in the car and leave. It was late around 8:00 she knew Alex would be home now and she knew she'd have to tell him sometime that they were going to have a baby. As she drove her mind raced why did she feel like it wasn't his she was never unfaithful to him she loved him right? She pulled up in front of their condo and went inside as she walked inside she was hit by the smell of roasted chicken.

"Alex?" she said as she waked into see him sitting on the couch reading a magazine

"Yeah"

"We need to talk" she glanced at the kitchen and saw a mutant servant cooking the meal. The mutant was blue with many tentacles

Alex looked up at her "Honey talk about what?

"I'm..." she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jen hurried to answer it there stood Trip

"Jen I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Circuit?"

"No" Jen told him, Alex glanced down they had taken Circuit to try and erase his memory, but Trip had made him to well so they inactivated him and put him in a junk room with all old robots. The mutant walked past Jen and glanced at the door

"Trip" it said excitedly "I never go to really thank you"

"Uh thank me for what?"

"Saving me from the quantum ranger when he wanted to shot me then from Ransik and Fraks thanks so much"

"I don't know…" Trip was interrupted by Alex

"You're under my command while you're on probation" he told the mutant "And I say no talking" Alex walked over to the door "Bye Trip hope you find Circuit" and he closed the door in Trips face.

"Alex that wasn't very nice"

Alex ignored her then said "So what did you have to tell me"

"Nothing it was nothing" she said "I'm going to bed"

"But what about dinner?"

"I already ate"

"Jen come one you have been weird the past few days"

"Alex just" she clenched her teeth then unclenched them "Just go back to your book I'm going to bed"

'Where were you today after lunch"

"Out I had to go for a drive"

"Jen tell me where you were"

"Alex I drove around ok!" Jen said as she walked into her room and slammed the door. She laid down on her bed and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N- So what do you guys think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alex knocked on Jen's door; she heard him but still laid in her bed a tear fell down her face. She should be happy to tell Alex they were going to have a baby; so why was she not? She also wondered why everything felt so wrong and why was she so emotional.

"Honey open the door I'm sorry about last night please open up"

Jen did not reply, and then Jen heard him walk away from the door.

An hour later Jen got ready for work and headed out she was happy to see that Alex had already left. Today once Jen got to her office she was going to check the files on Eric Myers and Wesley Collins.

As Jen walked into the head quarters Katie walked up

"So Jen are you"

"Am I what" snapped Jen

"Pregnant"

"Yes"

"Was Alex happy when you told him?"

"Um I didn't tell him"

"Why?"

Just then they came upon Jen's office "I'll talk to you later Katie" Jen said before hurrying into her office. Once inside Jen walked over to her computer and began her search; first for Eric Myers. It didn't take long for him to find him She read the briefing on him it said that he went to school with Wesley Collins and ended up being the quantum ranger. _But I thought that was lost thousands of years ago _she said to her self, as she read she read about how he died.

**Eric Myers gave his life to save his friend Wesley Collins, he died doing what he loved, protecting people.**

Jen smiled to her self in her day dream she had of Eric he hadn't seemed friendly, but how could she be sure that it really was this Eric guy. She clicked on a picture of him and then to her surprise it was the same guy she saw in her dream. _What is going on _Jen said as she looked at the picture. She ended her search for Eric Myers and looked up Wesley Collins. On the page it showed a happy guy in a tight white shirt and a red shorter jacket over it he smiled in the picture, unlike the one she saw in Mrs. Drake's house he wasn't wearing a suit and he looked really happy. His smile made Jen feel warm and happy for the first time in a few days she felt like she could relax but then her mind started to race once more _Why do I feel that way, what do I have to remember? _Just then there was a knock at the door Jen closed her computer

"Come in" she said. The door opened and in walked Alex

"Jen" he started

"Alex I'm not in the mood"

"Jen what's wrong I love you I know when something is bothering you" Alex looked at her computer, ever since she had gotten back Alex was afraid he was going to lose her, he tried to get rid of everything that had to do with Wes, but he couldn't get rid of everything.

"Alex…it's" she stopped "Alex… I'm pregnant"

Alex's face fell, they had never done anything; and then he thought back the baby was most likely Wes's

" Oh honey that's great" Alex said

"But Alex"

"Honey is that why you have been so different you didn't have to be afraid to tell me"

Alex walked over to Jen and hugged her

"Alex I"

"It's ok Jen… Any ways I have to get back to work" Alex said as he walked out. Jen was tired of everything and laid down on the small couch in her office she had decided to take a nap. As she slept her mind drifted yet again

Jen was looking threw the girls eyes again she was sitting on a ledge looking down. Then Wes's voice came from behind her

"I know I'm not Alex" he said leaning on the window, Jen felt her self slowly spin her self around and give her hand to Wes to help her back in he grabbed it and helped her in, as Jen came in she smiled "And I don't want you to be like him" she jumped off the window ledge and stood in front of him then continued as she looked into his eyes "In fact" she bit her lip "I like you just the way you are"

He looked happy "You do!?"

She looked down then back at him nodding her head "Yeah I do"

He smiled the smile that made Jen feel warm inside and happy

"Yes" he said with a big smile he threw his head back "Yes" he grabbed Jen and hugged her she let her hands fall.

**Knock Knock **woke her up "Come in" she said groggily Trip came in

"Jen I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm really worried about Circuit"

"You still haven't found him"

"No Jen what happens if something happened to him?"

"I'll help you look"

Trip stopped was Jen actually not calling him a kid for getting worried about _"Just a robot" _she had called him in the past

"Jen are you alright?" Trip asked

"I'm fine Trip"

Trip looked at her "I'll go look for him you rest you look really bad" he said as he walked out.

Jen walked back over to her computer and looked at the pictures of Wes on file she looked at one and he stood in a clock tower, then it caught her eye. Circuit. He sat on one of the tables next to Wes, she looked even closer and saw in the in the back round was someone who looked like Trip, or who was Trip. Jen flipped to the next picture and there in that picture sat a box, one like she saw in Mrs. Drake's house. Jen printed out the picture and hurried from the room. She hurried to Mrs. Drake's house and knocked on the door. Slowly the door opened and she saw Mrs. Drake's smiling face.

"Jen its so nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you again too Mrs. Drake"

"And what do I owe this pleasant visit"

"I was wondering if I could see something in your attic"

"Well of course dear" Mrs. Drake told her as she walked into the house "I'll be in the kitchen so when you're done come in and I'll have a meal cooked for you"

"Ok" Jen said as she hurried up the stairs into the attic. Jen looked or a bit until her eyes fell on to the box she walked over and picked it up, it looked like it had been threw a lot Jen touched the lock which was so old with rust it broke right off. Jen opened the box and inside sat some picture Jen had never seen before; or so she thought. In side was a picture of her and kissing the side of her face was Wes. She looked at the picture she was smiling bigger then she had ever before, that was it she had gone in the past she was the one in the story. The question that raced threw her mind was it her who had fallen in love with him? She flipped over the picture and on the back someone had wrote something it was dull with age, but she could still read it

_**Jen**_

_**Never Forget**_

_**-Wes**_

Flipped to anther picture it was of Katie, Lucas, Trip, Wes, and her showing off their morphers _we were power rangers? _Jen hurried down stairs and into the kitchen Alex's mom had made her a little lunch, they sat down to eat. Jen asked Mrs. Drake all about Wes

"Mrs. Scott do you know which girl fell in love with Wes?"

"Well honey no, no one does except maybe Alex and Commander Logan"

After Lunch Jen hurried back to the head quarters hoping to catch Katie still at Lunch, she was lucky Lucas Kate and Trip sat at a table eating Lunch.

"Guys!" Jen called to them as she hurried to the table. The were all surprised to see Jen having lunch with them the other day when she ate with Katie was a thing the two did when they needed to talk, but for her to want to talk to Lucas and Trip too was a very odd thing.

Katie looked at her "Yeah?"

"We have forgotten something, something big!" she told them

Trip looked at her "Like what?"

"We were more then what we are"

They all looked at her not knowing what to say thinking she had gone over board

"Jen maybe you should take it easily" Jen looked at Katie how could she think that she was going crazy.

"No Katie we were all time force officers"

"Jen we are…"

"No Katie I mean Power rangers, just like Alex!"

"Jen do you really believe this?" came a voice from behind, it was Alex.

"Alex I know I was there!" Jen said as she turned around to face him "Did I love him!" she yelled at him "Did I love him before I had my memory erased?"

"Jen what are you talking about"

"I can't remember you and I the past few weeks because there was no you and I there was someone else something else" Jen's head began to hurt "Tell me Alex what can't I remember?" she demanded she put her hand to her head as a tear fell down her face "What do you not want me to remember?" She sank to the ground, Katie rushed forward people in the cafeteria just watched Alex took a step closer to Jen

"Jen take…"

"Don't you tell me what to do Alec Drake" she yelled "You stay away from me!"

Alex took another step forward, but Lucas stopped him "I think it would be best if you just left for now we'll sort this out"

"No Campbell" he said "I'll go to my soon to be wife and calm her down"

Jen looked at Alex her head still hurting "Your nothing like him" she said softly "Nothing at all"

Katie helped Jen to her feet and walked her back to her office where Jen feel asleep on the couch.

Alex glared after them, Why was Jen starting to remember what had he over looked?

**AN-Ok so Jen is starting to remember! Ok so tell me what you guys think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jen slept soundly on the couch as once again her mind drifted, but this time she wasn't watching she was sitting in a dark room that seemed to familiar…

Jen looked around; it was like her mind brought her some where else, then out of now where Wes came into the tower. Jen looked at him, he seemed so real this dream seemed so real.

"Jen" he said to her he walked forward "I was hoping you would come"

"Excuse me?" she said, she wasn't sure if she should trust him, Wes wore a tight white shirt with a small thin red jacked over top his hair stood a little messy.

"Jen please try and remember"

"Remember what?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"I know of you"

"But Me Jen, try and remember me"

"What do you mean?"

"Jen I don't want you to come back, but please remember the time we shared"

"What time Wes? Please tell me"

"You are going to have a baby?"

"Yes"

"Jen remember you have to remember"

"Remember what!" she yelled

"Maybe I should show you"

"Show me what?"

"Show you this"

Jen felt as if everything became a blur soon she was looking at herself yelling at Wes the others just stood around watching her yell, they where pretending to do their won thing, but anyone could tell they weren't.

"I specifically told you stay at that Exit and you didn't" she said getting into Wes's face

"I know, but you didn't see the silver guardians pull up!"

Jen looked at him "Yes I did see them"

"You did you saw them?"

Jen looked very angry "Of course I did and I was changing the plan until you decided to go it alone"

The others watched

Jen looked around then back at Wes "Look, the only way we can work as a team is if we trust each other, but after this morning how am I supposed to trust you?"

"Ok, Ok" Wes said standing up he turned to look at Jen "So I messed up" he stopped and looked at her "But you know what Jen trust is a two way street" Jen looked at him surprised

"Meaning what!" she demanded putting her hands on her hips

"You expect us to trust you to lead us, No matter what you say we do it, but you don't trust us enough to open up" he stopped and looked into her face "You don't let anyone in" he then looked around her at the others "Guys am I right?"

"Uh" said Katie as she turned around pretending to look for something Lucas looked at his book quickly and Trip went on shinning Circuit not answering.

"I am not here to open up to you" yelled Jen "I am here to capture Ransik" she started to walk away.

"See, see and that's what I mean" Wes said quickly causing Jen to stop "It is all business you with Jen, and I know you said you liked me" the others glanced back at them again. "So tell me. How am I supposed to trust you when I don't even know who you are?"

Jen turned to him looking insulted, and he looked innocent.

Jen watched herself yell at Wes, she remembered when she treated cadets that way why was she treating Wes that way.

"Who are you?" she asked Wes "And why can't they see us"

"Because Jen, this is your memory I am just helping you remember"

"Remember what?"

"Remember being in the year 2000"

"I was there?"

"Yes you just saw you were there with me"

"But I don't remember why?"

"I don't know Jen I'm not from your time"

Jen looked down then remembered what happened to those who went to the past

"Memory adaptation"

"What?" Wes asked

"When someone goes to the past when they get back they have to get there memories erased of that time"

Wes looked down "So you can't remember me?"

"I'm sorry Wes I can't"

"That's ok Jen" he stopped and looked at her "I never got the chance to tell you before I sent you back and died… Jen I love you and I wish I could have lived 1000 years to be with you again" Jen looked down she as sad she couldn't remember someone so nice Wes reached and cupped her face in his hands

"Jen don't try and remember, I don't want you to ruin your life go marry Alex and have a family, try again to forget me"

"But I want to remember"

Wes leaned forward and kissed Jen, Jen felt her self wash over with happiness, unlike she felt with Alex this didn't feel wrong this felt right, Jen kissed him back. When Wes pulled away he looked at Jen "Please Jen be happy forget me, forget the past" then he disappeared Jen felt her self waking up.

Jen opened her eyes to see Katie

"Jen are you alright?" she asked Jen sat up she remembered everything, she remembered Wes she looked down at her stomach, The baby wasn't Alex's she remembered everything Wes was the baby's father Jen smiled

"I fine Katie, I remember he saved us, he gave his life for us and we had to forget"

'Jen maybe I should take you to a doctor"

"No Katie I'm fine look!" she pulled out the pictures of her Katie Trip Lucas and Wes "We were there Katie, we were with him were where in the year 200 with him"

"With who Jen?" Katie was worried about Jen she had been acting weird lately

'Wes, Wesley Collins"

"You mean that guy that saved the world 1000 years ago?"

"Yes Katie that's him" she said pointing to Wes in the picture "Katie, we were the team that went back"

"Jen that's…"

"Katie do you remember, we can't really remember what has gone in the past few months its because we have had it erased Katie you have to believe me Wes was real I loved him he is the father of my baby not Alex"

"He looks just like Alex" Katie said looking at his picture

"Yes that's because he's Alex's ancestor"

"Jen I don't know say"

"Say nothing I'm going to go brake up with Alex, I can't marry him I don't love him I love Wes and I am going back to help him"

"Jen!" Katie yelled after he Jen hurried out the door over to Alex's office she didn't even knock she just stormed in, she was mad at making her forget and making her think she was still in love with him. "How could you?" She screamed at him "Ho could you make me forget?" She walked over to him and looked into his eyes "How could you Alex"

"Make you forget what honey"

"Don't call me that" she stopped "I remember I remember him I remember Wes!" Jen said to him softly "I remember Wes I remember I didn't love you I love him and this baby his not yours"

"Jen your talking nonsense"

"No, Alex I remember everything" she looked down at her hand "and I won't marry you" she took off the ring "In fact I'm going back to help him, I'm going to save Wes"


	5. Chapter 5

AN-I just wanted everyone to know I do like Alex but to write this story I needed to make him a bad guy. So sorry for those who hate the way I make Alex.

Last time- "I remember Wes I remember I didn't love you I love him and this baby his not yours"

"Jen your talking nonsense"

"No, Alex I remember everything" she looked down at her hand "and I won't marry you" she took off the ring "In fact I'm going back to help him, I'm going to save Wes"

Alex looked into Jen's eyes he had to think of a way to make Jen not believe what she was saying he couldn't lose her again.

"Jen this is natural before a wedding, you were never in the past Jen that team that went back in time…they never came back"

Jen looked into Alex's eyes and she couldn't tell if he was lying or not "Jen they didn't come back they died there to save us here"

"But my dreams…" she said confused at what was going on Alex sounded so sincere

"Jen, like I said before its your nerves I understand where you are coming from, I know everything is going to change, I mean we're getting married and having a baby, Jen it's natural to feel the way your feeling" He walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders "You know I would never do anything to hurt you"

Jen didn't know what to think all she knew was he dreams had seemed to real and the letters and the box "But they felt so real and I had proof"

"Jen what was the proof?" Alex asked

"There was a box I found in your mothers attic it said Jen never forget, Wes. And it had pictures of us, all of us me Katie Lucas Trip and Wes" Jen said trying to convince everyone.

"Jen can you show me this box and pictures?" Alex asked looking into her eyes

"Yes, follow me" she said to everyone in the room as she walked over to her office. Once inside she walked over to her draw were she had put the box and pictures she opened it. Inside the draw was nothing, no hint of the box of pictures. She reached inside and felt around "It was here I was sure of it" she said franticly looking around her desk. Alex walked over to her "Jen, please stop this, its not good for you or the baby"

A tear fell down Jen's face as she slowly stopped looking "But it felt so real" she said slowly.

"Jen it's your mind playing tricks on you, just take it easy" Alex said as he took a step closer and picked up her hand, Jen didn't know what came over her she felt her body slip into panic mode "Don't touch me" she yelled out as she pulled her hand back and flung herself backwards. She stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Jen" Alex exclaimed as he knelt down next to her

"I said get away from me" she cried hurrying to stand up and moving away from him. Lucas stepped in front of Jen facing Alex "Maybe you should go" he told Alex, he didn't know where this courage to stand up for Jen came from, they weren't close and only spent time together at work as long as they had to then they went there separate ways, but know as he saw her so vulnerable he felt that he and her were close, he felt like he was her team member for the first time. "Step back Kendall" Alex said threw his teeth he didn't like how Lucas once again stood up to him like he had done in the year 2000. Trip saw Lucas and knew that they had to stand together, they had never acted of felt like a team before, but something seemed different he felt it. The feeling of a team, a second family and he knew they had to stick together. Trip stepped over by Lucas "Yes I agree with Lucas I think you should leave"

"Both of you step back" Alex commanded "I am this team leader and what I say goes"

"No" Katie said stepping forward "leave Jen alone she's not her self, let us deal with her"

Alex was about to say something when his mind flashed back to the year 2000.

_Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Jen lay on the floor un morphed Alex continued to fight, he looked over at the others and saw them on the ground he frowned at yelled over to them _

"_Come on get up and fight" the all lay hurt on the floor "Don't you care the future is depending on you?"_

_Lucas lay on the floor and slowly stood up Trip looked at him "Lucas" but Lucas ignored him and walked angrily over to Alex fist clenched and stopped in front of him. Alex glared at him "What are you doing?" _

_Lucas's fist clenched even harder the anger seamed to be boiling out "You're the one who doesn't care about the future" Lucas yelled, Alex glared at him anger in his eyes then Trip stood up._

"_If you did you wouldn't have taken Wes's morpher" Trip said bravely. Alex took a step forward pushing Lucas aside, Alex glared at Trip "the team is strongest this way"_

"_No" came Katie's voice from behind, now Jen and Katie were also standing and Katie holding her arm took a step closer "No were strongest with Wes, If you were a real leader you'd see that" Alex looked over at Jen wondering what her response would be, She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to her eyes said it all, she agreed with the others, he saw she was beginning to love Wes more then a team member, and all this he could tell from her eyes._

Alex came back to seeing once again the three standing up to him, he glared at them and hurried out of the room to try and make sense of what was going on. Why was this happening memory adaptation should have worked he should be happy with Jen. Why couldn't she accept the fact that he loved her more then anything on earth? Why couldn't she see that?

Katie turned to Jen, She could see Jen had just had a panic attack, but know she was crying she knelt down next to her. "Jen what's wrong?"

"Katie what his happening to me, why is this happening, was Wes real?" she stopped to take a breath "Is Alex right did I just make this whole think up?" Lucas and Trip watched as Jen cried. Then Trip bent down "Jen we're going to figure this out as a team"

"Team" Jen whispered, a few months ago she didn't even know what team meant, but know she felt like she knew, she felt like she finally had a family.

"Yes Jen" Lucas said as he knelt down next to her his eyes full of worry "A team" Jen felt her eyes grow heavy, he eyes rolled back and she fell back Katie quickly grabbed hold of Jen as she passed out. As she fell into darkness she heard Katie, Trip's and Lucas's worried voice, but she couldn't make out what they were saying, then her world slipped into Darkness.

AN-Short chapter, sorry for the late update I had a bit of writers block but with this chapter I'm back on track.


End file.
